


you give me fever

by PensamientosOscuros



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: AU - Stripper, F/F, one line of saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensamientosOscuros/pseuds/PensamientosOscuros
Summary: She had been having the time of her life, that much she would admit, drinking with her friends until Jinsol’s tab exceeded the hundreds and they decided to call it a night. Or so she thought.Or,Jungeun's friends get her a stripper for her birthday.





	you give me fever

She was going to _kill_ Sooyoung.

Her heart was beating a thousand beats per minute, she felt the expensive fabric of her shirt sticking to her back, the skin of her wrists slightly chaffed. She was uncomfortable already, and the torture hadn’t even started yet.

She had been having the time of her life, that much she would admit, drinking with her friends until Jinsol’s tab exceeded the hundreds and they decided to call it a night. Or so she thought.

They were in one of the most expensive hotels in Seoul – Jihyo’s idea, that filthy rich party monster –, staying there for a couple days before Jungeun’s trip to Berlin, where she had a few potential clients she needed to win over personally. She had prepared every single strategy in the book and psyched herself for any outcome; all that was left was to relax. It didn’t hurt that her birthday was approaching, and the girls decided to celebrate it during their stay in the capital, alleging a probable lack of free time in the future. For all her admirable prowess in lying and deception, she didn’t see the glint in her friends’ eyes as they ushered her into her suite, claiming to want to spend a little quality time with her before her flight the next morning.

She felt the alcohol leave her brain in two seconds when Jinsol pulled out the handcuffs.

Her only comfort was the ridiculous effort her friends had to put in in order to cuff her to the chair. Next time, she wouldn’t hesitate to punch them in the face.

She wasn’t as scared as she was _mad_ that her promised rest was going to be postponed by some random stripper trying to coax a reaction out of her that she honestly didn’t feel inclined to give. Those things were below her, and she was pretentious enough to know it. So, before she killed her friends with one of the crystal lamps in the suite’s living room, she would stomach whatever show they had foolishly paid for her, try to cut it short, and sleep the anger away.

Oh boy, was she wrong.

When she saw her come through the door, her mind went blank.

“Well, what do we have here?”

She was absolutely breathtaking. The round curves of her face and her wide eyes made her unbearably attractive, the innocence of her features trampled by the heavy red lipstick and dark eye makeup. Her cheeks were high with her smile, so out of place in the dimly lit room, and Jungeun’s hands went slack on top of the armrests. She thanked god for small respites; the woman’s figure was completely obscured by a long, peach colored trench coat. It wasn’t hard to guess the lovely curves under, though.

“You must be Jungeun _-ssi_. Nice to meet you! My name’s Chuu, but I guess you already knew that?” She didn’t, but her mouth was too dry to tell her. At the lack of response, the girl – she couldn’t be older than she was – chuckled, dropping her handbag on the small table next to the room’s door, closing it. She surveyed the sight in front of her for a moment: one of Seoul’s richest brokers, cuffed down onto a chair, silk shirt halfway open and cheeks ruddy – the soju wasn’t forgiving. The newcomer’s hair shone prettily under the low lights. It looked auburn, but it was too dark to be sure. “Do you mind if I make this a bit cozier, Jungeun- _ssi_?”

It felt like a trap. Her palms were flush against the wooden armrests, wrists already sore from trying to get out of the cuffs, and the girl looked like something out of her most private dreams. Yeah, she was _definitely_ killing Sooyoung’s perpetually horny ass. Why couldn’t she get her a normal present for _once_? Her words rang clear in her head, ‘ _I feel sorry for you, Jungeun-ah. You’re going to lose your mind; we got you the prettiest girl in all of Seoul’_. At least she wasn’t wrong.

“Wait,” was the first thing out of Jungeun’s mouth. The girl turned to look at her, eyes attentive while she set something up on the room’s expensive sound system. It would be easier if she didn’t look at her at all. “You don’t have to do this. I have a flight in the morning, we can just…hang out. I promise I won’t tell anyone, and you’ll get the money, not a won less.” She sounded desperate, the words rushing out of her mouth like they’d choke her if they stayed in any longer. Music filled her ears, something slow with a deep bass that made her insides clench with every step the girl took to the beat towards her.

“In the morning?” She asked as she stood in front of her, and Jungeun nodded, seeing her escape approaching. The girl smiled, then, blindingly bright, and Jungeun’s breath lodged in her lungs. “You really think you’re going to last ‘til the morning, love?”

“What…” it was barely a whine that died in her throat when the girl lowered her face slowly, her hands holding onto Jungeun’s forearms.

“It’s normal to be nervous, I promise,” she said in her sweet voice, eyes earnest. Her eyelashes fluttered when her eyes skimmed over Jungeun’s lips for a millisecond. “But I’m here to make you have a good time, okay? So, please,” her voice lowered as she let her hands rub up and down tense forearms comfortingly, fingers sneaking in the space between the metal and her wrists almost soothingly, “just enjoy this. I know I will.”

The beat then changed into something more sensual, a smooth voice joining the melody in a language she didn’t understand. Chuu – Jungeun _hated_ how adorable the name sounded – finally stepped back, hips swaying effortlessly to the rhythm. Jungeun felt like she had been holding her breath for minutes. The girl said nothing, but her body commanded attention in that way that only dancers could. Jungeun’s mind flitted back to her school years, when she used to take dance lessons, and imagined this girl there, with her, stealing her breath away with every move.

Her hands went to the belt tightly wrapped around her waist, and before Jungeun realized it, her coat was open, revealing delicious skin barely covered by lace clothing. A pink bra peeked between the lapels of the coat, just enough to guess the swell of her breasts above the fabric. Her stomach tightened with every sway of her hips, muscles rippling under the pale skin, only interrupted by pink panties and garter belts.

Chuu didn’t say anything at Jungeun’s obvious staring, betraying her words from before, simply letting the coat drop down her arms slowly until it pooled around her shiny black heels. The businesswoman couldn’t drag her eyes away if she wanted to. She _wanted_ to, but the coiling in her stomach governed for the time being.

“See? It’s not that bad.” Her tone was teasing but still sweet, dripping like honey from her lips. She stepped out of the coat and approached Jungeun once again, ready for her final strike, smiling. “Now, before we start. Do you mind if I call you _unnie_?”

The older woman thought back to times when she had been in board meetings with the most powerful men in South Korea, in reunions with millionaires and magnates, and her words never once failed her like with Chuu, in only a skimpy bra and panties.

“How old are you?” She choked out, voice gravelly. Her hands tightened into fists when Chuu decided there was enough distance between them and lifted a knee next to Jungeun’s thigh, still imposingly tall in her position.

“Why, do you want to call _me_ unnie?” Her eyes shone with mirth at the undeniable effect she was having on Jungeun, notoriously known for her collected demeanor in any situation that required it. The businesswoman shook her head, eyes stubbornly trained up on the girl’s ingenuous face, refusing to take in the mouth-watering sight of her chest right in front of her.

“Curious.” Finally, it seemed like part of her composure was coming back to her. The girl’s hand rested on the backrest she was leaning against, and her waist started undulating to the slow rhythm, her other hand stroking the smooth skin of her thigh tauntingly.

“I’m old enough,” she told her, insolence written in her words as she dipped her hips down, settling her other leg on the other side of Jungeun, trapping her.

Jungeun could finally relax her neck as Chuu’s eyes were in front of her, heavy with the pretend lust she guessed she portrayed with every client. The thought made her feel a little better, and a little worse. The girl leaned forward again in her new position astride the brunette, this time making sure that her front barely brushed Jungeun’s with every steady rock of her hips, lace brushing against silk.

Her breathing was more regular now, like she had finally adjusted to being on the surface of the sea after a long while submerged, but then she felt one of Chuu’s fingers tracing her jaw, running down the tense muscle in her neck, faces enticingly close. The sweet essence of strawberries reached her nose, oddly fitting for the girl. She could easily imagine her as a gentle person outside of work, cheery and positive, all the things that Jungeun was not. Yet there she was, half naked on top of Jungeun, leaving her speechless without really doing anything.

The air was thick with tension, she could almost taste it. She allowed her eyes to drift down, to take in the raise and fall of Chuu’s chest, the way in which her breasts strained under the fabric, waiting to escape, the strong muscle that shifted under the skin of her thighs with every roll of her body, slow and purposeful. The flesh spilled around her garter belts when she pushed too far back, and Jungeun longed to grab her thighs and pull them closer.

It went on for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes.

The want must have been evident in her eyes, because Chuu tilted her head closer, lips brushing against Jungeun’s ear. “You know, you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever had under me.” Her breath was slightly labored, Jungeun could feel it caressing her skin, warming it up with every word. “I don’t usually let clients use their hands, but…” she kissed the strong muscle of her jaw, tightened by Jungeun gritting her teeth, and she giggled, pulling back. “I would let _you_ touch.” She got bolder with her moves, allowing her ass to drag down against Jungeun’s stiff thighs, moving forwards until they were almost flush, a thin layer of sweat already permeating her skin, dusting her flushed chest. Her hand grasped the back of Jungeun’s neck, sweaty and with hair sticking to it, but she didn’t seem to mind. The notion almost drove Jungeun crazy.

Against her best judgement, the businesswoman licked her lips, eyes closing when Chuu’s free hand caressed down Jungeun’s neck, boldly tracing the curves of her chest visible under the open shirt, damp with sweat.

“Then let me.”

The younger girl seemed taken aback for only a second before a grin took over her face, so deceivingly naïve. Her hand stopped its descent, instead cupping her jaw, using her thumb to smooth the skin under Jungeun’s bottom lip, as if correcting her lipstick. The older woman wanted it smeared over her face, on top of Chuu’s breasts, between her thighs.

“Do you really want that?” her voice was teasing but sincere, giving her an out in case she was bluffing. The brunette nodded, turning her face to kiss the thumb hovering above her cheek daringly. Chuu’s eyes darkened under the low lights. She sat back on her haunches, a knowing smile appearing on her face, caressing the top of her breasts and twirling a few strands of her long hair around nimble fingers. “You’ll have to work for it then, _unnie_.”

She dropped her eyes coyly, placing a hand on top of Jungeun’s rumpled shirt, where it met her slacks. The broker didn’t believe the placement was unintentional. “Your pretty friend gave me this, just in case you ended up feeling ‘a little frisky’. Do you know what she meant by that?” Her other hand dipped between her breasts, pulling a small metallic key from the lace. Jungeun was suddenly scared of the possibility of being able to use her hands freely, having relied too much on her friend’s cruelty to not lose herself in Chuu’s touch.

“My friend’s an asshole,” was her only response, which made Chuu laugh pleasantly.

“She was still right, though, wasn’t she?” Jungeun looked at her defiantly, ready to endure more teasing if it avoided admitting that Sooyoung might have been right. Chuu didn’t need confirmation, though. She closed her hand around the wrinkled fabric, pulling back on it as her hips rocked forward, her torso unmoving as only her hips rolled. Jungeun couldn’t help the whine that bubbled up her throat, her thighs burning with the effort not to rock up into Chuu’s core. With a wink, Chuu put the key back between her breasts, only allowing the head of it to show. “Go ahead, _unnie_. It’s all yours to take.”

She looked up at the girl, eyes hooded with want, not a trace of apprehension to weigh her down anymore. The music had no voice this time, and she thought that it suited Chuu; she looked like she could make sounds much more beautiful than any singer out there. She felt a slight pressure on the back of her head and she yielded, leaning forward until she was almost buried between Chuu’s breasts, the essence musky and overwhelmingly sweet. She pushed a bit further, mewling at the pliant flesh under her lips, and finally reached out with her tongue, tipping the key into her awaiting mouth. She pulled back just enough to look up at the girl breathlessly, her eyes almost unseeing in her desire.

The other girl was no longer the perfect picture of poise; instead, her eyes dropped down to Jungeun’s lips, mouth agape and breathing uneven at the sight of the woman she so often saw in the newspapers willingly giving herself up like that to _her_. Music forgotten, she cupped Jungeun’s face with both hands, bringing her own down until her lips ghosted above the woman’s, enclosed around the key.

“If you taste half as good as you look…” Jungeun’s responding whine was caught by Chuu’s mouth, her tongue swiping between her lips even though all she needed to do was bite down onto the key to pull it out. She pulled back a second later, key safe between her lips, chest heaving.

Jungeun didn’t recall feeling such yearning in her entire life. Chuu wasted no time liberating the woman beneath her, her fingers slightly uncoordinated in her haste. She dropped the key carelessly when she was done, moaning at the sensation of Jungeun’s eager fingers settling on her thighs, pulling her closer, snug on her lap. She didn’t scold the woman for her tight grip as she would any other person, instead choosing to drape her fingers over Jungeun’s, lacing them as she started up her rhythm again.

“Tell me what I can do,” Jungeun murmured, back flush against the chair, waiting for instruction. Her eyes flitted to the juncture of their hips, knowing that Chuu must be at least as wet as she was, hidden under her clothes.

The girl’s smile dimmed, contemplative, before getting off Jungeun’s lap altogether to the woman’s dismay. She had no time to complain, as the girl turned around in front of her, full ass on display. Looking over her shoulder, she held the woman’s wrists, placing them low on her waist, and started circling them to the rhythm. The skin was just as soft as Jungeun imagined it would be, the muscle as satisfying to feel.

Jungeun was transfixed, unable to look away from the sight in front of her, drinking in the way her lower back curved out, how her hips twisted delectably and her ass seemed to swell when she bent over, fingers trailing down her own legs. With a grunt, she pulled Chuu back, the girl landing on top of her with a breathless laugh as if she had been expecting it.

“God, you’re unreal,” she rasped, hands warm against a tight stomach, feeling it shake. The skin felt sticky to the touch, enjoyably so, and she hummed when Chuu readjusted on top of her, pushing her ass back into Jungeun’s lap so firmly that the woman lost her composure, finally grinding up into her, her hands unforgiving as they held onto Chuu’s hipbones, Chuu’s hands over hers. By now, sweat was running down her back, her shirt hanging off one of her shoulders; the black bra she had so innocently put on that morning felt like a nuisance.

The music seemed to boom through her, accompanying the clench in her gut as Chuu’s soft sighs reached her ears with every pull.

“ _Unnie,_ ” she muttered hungrily, spreading her legs on top of Jungeun, allowing her to rub herself harder on the strong body under her, making the other woman curse in agreement. Her hand palmed Jungeun’s outer thigh before changing her mind and going back to Jungeun’s, holding her hand tightly and lifting it up to her mouth, where she kissed the reddened mark left behind by the handcuff. “Let me make it better…”

Jungeun’s body relaxed automatically, hips slow and lazy, her eyes drawn to the girl’s profile as her pouty lips left kiss after kiss on her white skin. She was close to suffocating in her own desire. Then, Chuu looked at her from the corner of her eye, and with a deceivingly innocent smile, she dragged her tongue up Jungeun’s middle finger, drawing a groan out of red lips. She maintained eye contact as she circled the tip of the finger with her tongue, lowering her mouth slowly onto the digit until Jungeun could only feel wet warmth and the tight coiling of her gut. She pulled the finger out, Jungeun’s hand tangling on the girl’s hair, pulling her closer until their breaths mingled…

“Yo, are you still alive?”

_Fuck._

Sooyoung had the _worst_ timing in the world. She had said the same a few times in the past, but it had never rung so true before. She banged on the door again.

“We paid for an hour but the rates are _crazy_ , so don’t you _dare_ spend an extra second in there, or…”

Sooyoung’s voice was interrupted by Jihyo’s much calmer tone.

“Jungeun-ah, don’t hate me, but you have a couple minutes left, so please make it quick!”

Chuu’s quiet laughter brushed her lips, still tingling with their almost kiss. She pressed her forehead against Jungeun’s gently, the show of affection softening the blow. The music was still playing, and Chuu was still the most beautiful girl in the world, but the atmosphere was broken.

“Was it worth it?” The younger girl asked, still perched on top of Jungeun, fitting naturally. The older woman was on an adrenaline high, her fingers fidgeting with some of the hair sticking to Chuu’s flushed cheek.

“Yeah,” she admitted, although she knew it wasn’t necessary.

The girl smiled, proud and content, and slid off the woman’s lap, who sighed at the loss of contact, reality crashing back into her along with the cold.

“ _Kim Jungeun!_ ”

“Shut up!” She shouted back, angry that she was about to say goodbye to the woman who had…what had she even done? Her time was bought, she had to remind herself, trying to dull the fire licking at her insides with the reminder that she didn’t even know her real name, and this was all a transaction for Chuu.

She cleared her throat, standing up and draping her shirt properly over her shoulders again, closing a couple buttons. The girl turned the music off and proceeded to tie her long hair up in a bun, no doubt choosing comfort over attractiveness now that the job was done. Jungeun thought that she looked equally as good.

The brunette ran her fingers through her hair, standing awkwardly in the middle of a hotel room, wet at the hand of a stranger who needed to leave. “Thank you, for, you know.” She meant to say something along the lines of _your patience, your gentleness_ , but she dropped it. “It was good. I really liked it.”

Chuu, who was putting her coat back on, looked at her too happily for the situation they were in.

“You did? I’m glad!” Jungeun would’ve hated the cheeriness in anyone else, but on Chuu it looked ridiculously enticing. “I was nervous too, you know. I’m not particularly skilled in these things, and you made me feel safe, like I was doing well. So I have to thank you, too.” Her eyes were soft, and Jungeun felt like seeing her better, so she turned the light up, earning a squeal from Chuu. She couldn’t seriously be the same girl who almost made her come with a lap dance.

She noticed then that she had been right about the hair color, and her eyes were dark and lovely, perpetually sparkling.

The younger girl asked where the bathroom was, and Jungeun opened the bedroom door after showing her, meeting face to face with her traitorous friends.

“And well?” Dahyun, who was usually so quiet during her friends’ misdeeds, asked eagerly. It was clear that she had also been part of the plan, as well as a slumbering Sana who had already succumbed to the sweet lull of sleep, calm under Dahyun’s gentle touch.

“You’re all on my hit list, every single one of you.” At her friends’ protests, she pointed back into the room. “You got me a stripper! Right before I have to fly to Berlin to close a _gigantic_ deal!”

“But it was for your _birthday!_ ” Defended a flustered Jinsol, who was too tired to stand up from one of the couches but still couldn’t understand how Jungeun could _not_ have liked the surprise.

“And you cuffed me!”

“Because you’re a moron who can’t have fun unless you’re tied down to a chair,” said Sooyoung nonchalantly, inspecting her nails. “You needed to loosen up, you’re _welcome._ ” Just as Jungeun was about to answer back, she heard the bathroom door opening and angrily signaled for her friends to stay quiet before she went back into the room, closing the door behind her.

“All good?” She asked, putting her hands inside her pockets like a high schooler talking to her crush. Chuu smiled at her, looking somehow completely different from the girl she was five minutes ago even though nothing had changed.

“Yeah. Thank you, Jungeun- _ssi_.” The fact that she wasn’t _unnie_ anymore felt bittersweet.

She approached the brunette gently, who realized with faint surprise that Chuu was slightly taller than her. “I hope I’ll see you again.” There was something akin to promise in her eyes, but Jungeun forbade herself from reading into it.

“I’d love that.” There was much she wanted to say but she’d never allow herself to, so with one last longing look and a sigh she turned to the door, intent on opening it for the younger woman - the only evidence of chivalry so far.

Chuu was faster, and closed her hand around Jungeun’s on the door handle. Before the older girl could react, the woman tipped Jungeun’s head up with her hand, kissing her. This time there was no key to retrieve, only slow curiosity, the shy touch of a tongue, a bolder move, dipping inside warm heat for the last time before pulling back. The heat of the girl’s tongue would be seared in her mind for days to come; the sight of Chuu blushing because of such a simple act after the previous hour was somehow thrilling for Jungeun.

“Happy birthday, Jungeun- _ssi_ ,” she whispered with a smile before opening the door, saying goodbye to the girls in the adjacent room warmly before Jungeun heard the clacking of her heels move away, then disappear behind a door forever.

She should’ve used at least _part_ of her brain before walking out.

“Okay, _finally_ …wait. Is that smeared lipstick? Did you two kiss _just_ now?”

She groaned and closed the door in front of her friend’s face, too tired to deal with whatever whining she had in store for her. Rubbing her face, she opened the window, trying to dispel the musk accompanying the strawberry scent lingering in the room to clear her head.

Later that night, she looked at herself in the mirror after splashing cold water on her face, surprised by how exhausted she looked after the adrenaline rush faded and she was only left with the overbearing disappointment of having said goodbye to Chuu without any way of contacting her. Sighing, she went to grab a towel, when something caught her eye.

On the marble counter there was a white piece of folded paper, almost invisible on the polished surface. Heart beating like a jackhammer, she picked it up, smiling in relief at the bubbly writing.

 

_Call me? xxxxxxxxxx_

_No funny business this time, promise._

_J_

She chuckled in disbelief, carefully folding the paper back to its original form. The thought of being able to find out what the _J_ stood for made her fall asleep with a smile on her face.

 

\--

 

The weather in Berlin wasn’t that different from Seoul’s, to Jungeun’s chagrin. She watched as raindrops collided against the glass window in front of her, rhythmically painting away the day as she ate her lunch, making time before she had to head back to her hotel, since sightseeing was essentially off the table. Her phone vibrated next to her plate.

**From: Hag Sooyoung:** yo bitch are you sure that you didn’t play chess with the stripper for an hour?

**From: Hag Sooyoung:** she still hasn’t charged me and it’s been 3 days

**From: Hag Sooyoung:** normally they take the money right away and she wasn’t cheap

 

Smiling despite herself, she unlocked the device.

 

**To: Hag Sooyoung:** actually, we did play chess for one hour straight, so suck it

 

A few days later, she was back in Seoul. In fact, she hadn’t even left the plane when she pulled her phone out, ignoring every important business related email and message to open the only conversation she cared about.

 

**To: Jiwoo Ttalgi:** hey, I’m back in Seoul again. would you like to hang out sometime?

**From: Jiwoo Ttalgi** : welcome back!! i’d love to :D

**To: Jiwoo Ttalgi:** great! I’ll text you later, I actually just landed

**From: Jiwoo Ttalgi** : i’ll be waiting, unnie

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about chuulip on twitter im begging you: @jiwendys


End file.
